


Love Lies

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Broken Engagement, Canon Relationship, Cheating, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, HIV/AIDS, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Separations, Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 drabbles per raccontare quello che sarebbe successo, alla fine della 4x10, se Ben avesse ceduto ad Anthony.</p><p>Ben tradisce Michael con Anthony (che stavolta non lo seduce per farsi infettare, ma perché gli piace) e glielo confessa. In mezzo c'è Hunter, il ragazzo che hanno salvato dalla strada: se i due si separano, ne perderanno la custodia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verità

**“Scusa.”**  
“Scusa...” mormorò Ben, senza il coraggio di guardare il compagno negli occhi. Michael se ne stava in piedi, immobile, incapace di comprendere. Le parole gli risuonavano nella mente, ma lui non riusciva a dare loro un senso logico.  
 _Anthony... una bottiglia di vino... un bacio... le sue mani su di me... scusa..._  
Come si poteva scusare una cosa come questa? Come si poteva rimettere insieme la fiducia quando era andata in pezzi?  
“Ben... come hai potuto?” chiese alla fine Michael, uscendo dal suo mutismo.  
“Lui... apprezzava il mio talento di scrittore...” mormorò Ben. “Mi faceva sentire... importante” aggiunse, alzando gli occhi chiari su Michael.

 **Memoria**  
Quelle parole fecero riaffiorare alla memoria del ragazzo quello che era successo nei giorni precedenti: la gelosia di Ben per il film tratto da 'Furore', la delusione per il fallimento del romanzo. Ora tutto aveva un senso.  
“Mi hai tradito per questo?” chiese Michael balbettando incredulo. “Se ti avessi detto che il tuo romanzo era un capolavoro e avessi rinunciato a Hollywood, tu non saresti andato a letto con Anthony?”  
“Michael...” mormorò Ben, avvicinandosi a lui, ma l'altro lo respinse.  
“Io mi fidavo di te... ho subito tanti tradimenti nella mia vita, ma tu... tu eri speciale...” sussurrò, portandosi le mani sul volto.

 **Pianto**  
Michael non voleva lasciarsi andare, però fu più forte di lui. La sua amarezza si sciolse in un pianto silenzioso che gli veniva dal cuore. Ben rimase davanti a lui, con le mani a mezz'aria, desideroso di abbracciarlo, ma spaventato dalla sua reazione.  
Hunter, nascosto dietro la porta della sua camera, ascoltava. Voleva sembrare superiore a quella situazione, però la paura lo stava dilaniando. Rischiava di perdere tutto per una scopata extra-coniugale.  
“Come hai potuto?” ripeté Michael quando le lacrime cessarono di scendere. “Io non posso crederci...”  
“Michael, ti prego... perdonami!” esclamò Ben, prendendogli la mano tra le sue. “Ti prego... non lasciarmi...”

 **Labbra**  
Un sorriso amaro gli affiorò sulle labbra. “Perdono...” mormorò Michael, strattonando con violenza per liberare la mano da quella stretta. “Tu non mi hai mai perdonato niente. Sono sempre stato io ad accettare le tue scuse... quando ti degnavi di farmele. Ho sempre ingoiato quello che mi hai detto, ma ora basta.”  
Il ragazzo alzò su Ben uno sguardo di sfida che l'uomo non gli aveva mai visto. Quanto poteva cambiare una persona il dolore!  
“Puoi ficcartele in culo le tue scuse!” gli urlò, andandosene in camera loro a raccogliere le sue cose per poi buttarle nella prima borsa che trovò.

 **“Non farlo!”**  
“Non farlo! Ti prego!” gli gridò dietro Ben, ma Michael non gli disse più niente. In silenzio prese la giacca di pelle dall'attaccapanni e se ne andò da quell'appartamento, lasciando il suo compagno prostrato nell'anima.  
Ben si lasciò cadere sul divano, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Aveva sempre pensato che, se uno dei due avesse tradito, sarebbe stato Michael con Brian. Invece lui aveva compiuto il danno, buttando nel cesso il loro amore per il suo stupido orgoglio.  
Hunter non aveva mai pregato, ma quella notte per la prima volta chiese a chiunque fosse lassù di far tornare Michael a casa.


	2. Dolore

**Amicizia**  
Michael non aveva perso tutto, poteva ancora contare sull'amicizia. Quella sarebbe durata per sempre. Bussò alla porta di Ted, sperando di non disturbarlo.  
Per fortuna l'amico era solo e lo fece entrare. Non gli chiese niente, lo tenne solo stretto a sé, coccolandolo sul divano. Le parole uscirono da sole dalla bocca di Michael, prima che si addormentasse sfinito.  
Quando la mattina dopo si svegliò, trovò accanto a sé tutto il gruppo. Ted, Emmett, Brian... Nessuna battuta, nessun giudizio, solo la loro presenza calorosa accanto. Michael sorrise e con quel sorriso li ringraziò tutti. Di esserci sempre quando lui ne aveva bisogno.

 **Cadere**  
“Cosa hai intenzione di fare?” gli chiese Brian quando furono tutti e quattro alla tavola calda.  
“Non lo so... mi sembra di essere in un pozzo e di continuare a cadere, senza speranza di fermarmi.”  
“Sempre romantico, Mickey” borbottò l'amico.“La scelta è semplice: o torni da lui e ti scopi il mondo per vendicarti o lo lasci e ti scopi il mondo per fartene una ragione.”  
“Due scelte ben diverse!” ironizzò Ted.  
“Beh, il mondo è bello perché vario” rispose Brian ridendo.  
Michael scosse la testa. “Non è solo questo, è che... c'è anche Hunter. Se ci lasciamo, i servizi sociali ce lo porteranno via.”

 **Rumore**  
Un rumore di passi alle sue spalle lo fece sussultare. Si voltò e vide Ben, fermo accanto a lui che lo guardava con disperazione.  
Ted ed Emmett tacquero, ma Brian non perse occasione di lanciare una frecciata. “Caspita, Zen Ben! Ti dai proprio da fare. Come funziona? Dai la lode a chi te lo succhia meglio?”  
“Fanculo, Brian!” sibilò Ben, ma Michael si alzò di scatto.  
“No, fanculo tu, Ben!” esclamò sul suo viso.  
“Michael...” la rabbia del professore si sciolse come neve davanti a quello sguardo. “Devo parlarti.”  
“No, non abbiamo più niente da dirci. Vattene!”  
“Ti prego...”  
Michael sospirò stanco. “Usciamo” mormorò, andando verso l'uscita.

 **Promesse**  
Michael lo lasciò parlare, senza interromperlo, sorseggiando il caffè seduto sulla panchina. Attese fino a quando Ben non ebbe finito, solo allora lo guardò negli occhi.  
“Non credo più alle tue promesse. Hai ferito la mia fiducia in te” mormorò.  
“Andiamo, Michael!” esclamò Ben disperato. “Io non ho detto niente quando mi hai confessato di amare Brian.”  
“Amo Brian, è il mio migliore amico, ma non potrei mai andare a letto con lui” rispose Michael. “E soprattutto non ci andrei mai perché mi fa sentire importante.”  
Ben incassò anche questo colpo. Sospirò e distolse lo sguardo. “Come facciamo con Hunter? Lui ti sta aspettando.”

 **Istinto**  
A quelle parole, Michael sentì rinascere dentro di lui quell'istinto paterno che Hunter gli aveva fatto capire di avere. Non poteva lasciarlo, non si meritava di soffrire ancora. Ma come fare? Perdonare Ben? Non era possibile, non ancora. La ferita era fresca e continuava a sanguinare.  
“Dammi un po' di tempo per pensarci” mormorò Michael, finendo il caffè.  
“Non abbiamo molto tempo” rispose Ben. “Potrebbe scappare di nuovo o potremmo ricevere una visita dell'assistente sociale.”  
Michael scosse la testa. “Domani verrò a cena a casa e ti dirò quello che ho deciso.”  
“Ti amo...”  
“Non dirlo. Non ti credo” mentì il ragazzo, rientrando nel locale.


	3. Scelte

**Storia**  
“A volte mi chiedo se lo stai facendo apposta” borbottò Debbie, riempiendo di nuovo il piatto di Michael di maccheroni al sugo.  
“Mamma, per favore...” sospirò il ragazzo, lanciando un'occhiata disperata al detective Horvat che si limitò a fare spallucce. Lui aveva smesso di lottare con la compagna da mesi ormai, tanto era inutile.  
“Tutte le volte la stessa storia. Tu lo ami e lui ti tradisce!”  
“Grazie, mamma, per avermi ricordato quanto sia patetica la mia vita” ironizzò Michael, riprendendo a mangiare.  
Debbie si sedette davanti a lui, guardandolo con amore. “Non sei tu ad essere patetico, è lui ad essere uno stronzo.”

 **Pericolo**  
“Michael, c'è il futuro di Hunter in pericolo adesso” mormorò il detective Horvat, portandosi alle labbra il bicchiere.  
Michael sospirò e annuì. Questo rendeva tutto più difficile.  
“Non posso lasciare Ben e non posso perdonarlo... non so cosa fare” sussurrò avvilito.  
“Michael Novotny!” esclamò la madre, picchiando le mani sul tavolo. “Non ti ho allevato come un codardo. Tira fuori le palle e affronta la situazione. Ora sei un padre e come tale devi comportarti! Il bene di tuo figlio deve essere la tua prima preoccupazione... come lo è stata per me.”  
Di nuovo Michael annuì. Aveva ragione Debbie, doveva pensare ad Hunter.

 **Domani**  
“Lascia che ci pensi domani, Debbie. Deve riposarsi” intercedette Carl. La donna annuì e baciò il figlio sulla testa, lasciando che andasse a dormire.  
Una volta nella sua vecchia stanza, Michael si lasciò cadere sul letto e pensò a quello che avrebbe dovuto fare. Mille sentimenti si agitavano in lui: l'affetto per Hunter, la rabbia per il tradimento, il dolore... e l'amore per Ben. Quello non smetteva di tormentarlo, pensava a lui giorno e notte.  
Lo amava, lo avrebbe sempre amato. Pensava che fosse l'uomo giusto, quello con cui avrebbe condiviso tutto. E ancora una volta si era sbagliato.  
“Quanto sono patetico...” sospirò.

 **Delusione**  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dal leggero bussare di Debbie alla porta. “Ti disturbo?”  
“No, vieni” mormorò Michael spostandosi per farle posto.  
“Michael, ascoltami.” La madre gli prese una mano e parlò con fermezza. “Capisco la tua delusione, non voglio costringerti a fare qualcosa che non vuoi. Ma Hunter ha bisogno di te. E anche Ben.”  
“No, lui è stato uno stronzo, lo hai detto anche tu.”  
“Non sempre ho ragione, tesoro. Ben è malato. Ha agito in maniera avventata, è stato egoista... ma sapevi che non sarebbe stato facile, no?”  
“Lui mi ha tradito...”  
“Lo so. E so anche che sta soffrendo tanto quanto te.”

 **Obbligo**  
“Mamma, ho sopportato tanto... le sue offese, i suoi scatti d'umore...”  
“E hai avuto tante cose belle, come il suo amore. Michael, non è un obbligo stare con lui, lascialo se vuoi, ma devi capire che loro hanno bisogno di te. Sono entrambi dei malati che si vantano di essere forti, ma sono solo dei ragazzini arroganti. Sei tu quello forte, quello che li può aiutare. Sei mio figlio e saprai superare qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Non posso perdonarlo... non adesso...”  
“Allora non perdonarlo. Ma se lo ami ancora, non abbandonarlo. Non te lo perdoneresti mai.”  
Michael tacque, Debbie aveva ragione. Doveva solo trovare una soluzione.


	4. Decisioni

**Dipendenza**  
La sera dopo tutto era pronto nell'appartamento. Ben aveva costretto Hunter a vestirsi in maniera quasi elegante ed aveva apparecchiato con cura.  
“Pensi che Michael resterà?” chiese il ragazzo non molto convinto.  
“Lo spero...” mormorò Ben, passandosi una mano tra i capelli mentre preparava la cena. Michael gli mancava come l'aria. Non credeva che fosse possibile, ma tra loro si era creata una totale dipendenza e non poteva stare senza di lui.  
“Ben, perché lo hai tradito?” domandò Hunter, smettendo di giocare per un attimo col game boy.  
Il professore si morse un labbro. “Perché sono uno stupido” rispose. “Un grandissimo, enorme stupido.”

 **Tristezza**  
Un'improvvisa tristezza cadde addosso all'uomo, isolandolo da quello che gli accadeva attorno. Non si accorse neanche della porta che si apriva e tornò alla realtà solo quando Hunter per poco non lo travolse per correre ad abbracciare Michael.  
Gli occhi di Ben si posarono su quelli del compagno, ma si abbassarono subito, vergognosi.  
“Ciao, Ben” mormorò il ragazzo, mettendosi a sedere.  
“Ciao, Michael” gli rispose l'altro.  
Il silenzio nella stanza fu spezzato da Hunter che cominciò a parlare e non smise per tutta la sera. Non era mai stato così loquace. Michael lo ascoltava e rideva, mentre Ben si limitava a guardarlo, macerandosi dentro.

 **Letto**  
Dopo il dolce, Hunter si alzò e finse uno sbadiglio gigantesco. “È tardissimo, devo andare a letto!” esclamò. Diede un bacio sulla guancia di Michael e scomparve in camera, chiudendo la porta.  
“La miglior scusa del mondo per lasciar due persone da sole” mormorò Michael, sorridendo a Ben.  
Quel sorriso sincero diede una nuova speranza all'uomo. “Ascolta, so di averti ferito e so di non meritare il perdono, ma ti prego. Hunter ha bisogno di te... io ho bisogno di te. Torna ad abitare qui, con noi.”  
Michael si morse il labbro e giocò con il tovagliolo, pensieroso. “Ok” rispose alla fine.

 **Capolavoro**  
Ben non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie. Prese la mano di Michael e se la portò alle labbra. “Oh, io... io non ci speravo. Non pensavo che mi avresti perdonato.”  
“Infatti non l'ho fatto.”  
Il professore rimase immobile a quelle parole e guardò Michael con stupita disperazione. “Ma...”  
“Ho detto che tornerò a vivere qui, ma non come coppia. Sarò il padre di Hunter e veglierò su di lui. Io non posso stare con un uomo che va a letto con chiunque consideri il suo romanzo un capolavoro. Mi dispiace, Ben. Vivremo insieme, però ognuno di noi due avrà la sua vita.”

 **Insieme**  
Le speranze di Ben si infransero in un istante. Guardò Michael con occhi lucidi e cercò di parlare, ma le parole non volevano saperne di uscire.  
“Allora... non torneremo mai... insieme?” chiese con voce rotta dal pianto imminente.  
“Non lo so, Ben” rispose il ragazzo con un sospiro. “Forse un giorno, ma non adesso. Non dopo quello che è successo.”  
“Ma non c'è un modo?” domandò ancora, stringendo la sua mano con forza. Michael lo guardò con un sorriso triste.  
“Non so neanche questo, Ben.”  
Il professore sospirò, abbassando la testa. “Ok, faremo come vuoi tu. Insieme, ma separati. Ognuno con la sua vita.”


	5. Problemi

**Giorno**  
Arrivò il giorno del ritorno di Michael a casa. Hunter era al settimo cielo, ma purtroppo le cose non erano più come prima. I suoi due padri si evitavano, quasi non si guardavano. Soprattutto non dormivano più insieme. Spesso Michael stava fuori casa per la notte o tornava tardi, dormendo poi sul divano, mentre Ben andava a letto presto e si chiudeva in camera.  
L'armonia sparì del tutto, insieme alla gioia del rientro. Il ragazzo si chiedeva con tristezza se prima o poi sarebbero tornati ad essere una famiglia. Un tempo ne disprezzava l'idea, però adesso non poteva farne a meno.

 **Notte**  
Un mese dopo, durante la colazione, Michael annunciò che non sarebbe tornato a casa per cena.  
“Solita serata con Brian?” chiese Ben, fingendo disinteresse.  
“No, ho un... appuntamento” mormorò Michael a voce bassa. Per poco la tazza non cadde dalle mani di Ben.  
Hunter si leccò le labbra, non sapendo cosa dire. “Passerai la notte a casa, vero?”  
Michael non poté rispondere perché Ben lo precedette. “Non sono affari nostri, Hunter. Mangia o farai tardi a scuola.”  
Il ragazzo, però, si alzò, prese lo zaino e uscì di corsa di casa, senza salutare nessuno.  
“Sei contento, adesso?” sibilò Ben con cattiveria. “Era meglio se non tornavi.”  
“Già...”

 **Scommessa**  
“Perché?” chiese Ben disperato davanti alla remissività dell'altro. “Dimmi solo perché stai facendo tutto questo!”  
“Perché esco con un altro uomo?” domandò Michael pensieroso. “Credo sia una scommessa con me stesso, per vedere se sono ancora capace di provare attrazione fisica per qualcuno.”  
“No, voglio sapere perché stai facendo questo a noi!” esclamò il professore esasperato.  
“Non sono stato io a cominciare, Ben.”  
“Ma sei tu che stai continuando questo gioco del cazzo!” Ben scosse la testa. “Cazzo, Michael. Se vuoi stare con me, stacci. Altrimenti vattene, troveremo un'altra soluzione.”  
“Ben...”  
“Ho commesso un errore, per il quale mi pento ogni giorno. Un solo, fottutissimo errore!”

 **Sciocco**  
Michael chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi uno sciocco. Ben aveva ragione, si stava vendicando per quello che gli aveva fatto, ma non solo. Stava continuando perché non poteva lasciare Ben. Ormai era chiaro che lo amava, aveva solo paura di soffrire nuovamente.  
Così continuava a camminare su quel filo sospeso, indeciso quale delle due direzioni prendere: la vita con Ben e Hunter o la vita senza di loro?  
Michael si alzò e prese la scodella in mano per portarla nel lavello, quando Ben lo afferrò per un polso.  
“Mi ami ancora?”  
“Ben...”  
“Dimmelo, Michael! Accetterò anche un no, ma io devo sapere. Michael, ti prego...”

 **Amore**  
Amore...  
Michael chiuse gli occhi. Doveva dirglielo, eppure non ne aveva il coraggio. Ogni volta che era vicino a confessarglielo, rivedeva i loro litigi, il suo tradimento. Ma non poteva dirgli di no, non poteva mentigli.  
Rimase chiuso in un silenzio che per Ben valeva più di mille parole. “Mi ami ma hai paura di confessarmelo, vero?” mormorò affranto, prima di lasciarlo andare. “Divertiti stasera” aggiunse, alzandosi e andando in camera a finirsi di preparare.  
Il polso ancora gli bruciava per quel tocco forte e fugace e Michael si sentì sull'orlo del pianto. Perché era così difficile far ordine nel proprio maledetto cuore?


	6. Riavvicinamento

**Lettere**  
Le cinque del mattino e Michael non era ancora tornato. Era scritto a lettere cubitali quello che era successo, Ben non si faceva illusioni. In fondo era stato lui il primo a tradire, ma questo non rendeva la faccenda meno dolorosa.  
Quando il professore sentì la chiave nella serratura, si alzò di scatto dal divano. “Scopata lunga” ironizzò, sostenendo lo sguardo di Michael.  
Il ragazzo sospirò. “Ben, sono stanco. Ne parliamo domani.”  
“Oggi è già domani, vista l'ora. E poi di cosa dobbiamo parlare? Di quante volte l'hai preso nel culo?”  
Michael sobbalzò: Ben non era mai stato così scurrile. “Non è successo niente...”

 **“No.”**  
“Andiamo, Michael! Mi credi così stupido?” gli sputò contro, stringendo con forza i pugni. “E comunque hai fatto bene, occhio per occhio. Sono stato qui a torturarmi al pensiero di te e quell'uomo che scopavate. Bravo, spero che tu sia riuscito a soddisfarlo!” esclamò, fregandosene di Hunter che stava dormendo. Con le lacrime agli occhi, se ne andò in camera e si lasciò cadere sul letto.  
Passarono solo pochi minuti prima che Michael entrasse nella stanza, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
“Vattene...” mormorò Ben stanco.  
“No.” rispose Michael con sicurezza. “Non finché non ti avrò parlato. Io... io ti amo, Ben Bruckner.”

 **Occhi**  
Ben sobbalzò a quelle parole e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime di gioia, anche se cercò di nasconderle.  
“Io... non ti credo...” balbettò. “Sei appena stato a letto con un uomo...”  
“Ci ho provato” ammise Michael. “Pensavo che in questo modo, con la tecnica Kinney del 'chiodo schiaccia chiodo', ti avrei dimenticato. Ma non ce l'ho fatta. Quando mi ha messo le mani addosso, mi sono sentito... violato. Pensavo a te, solo a te, così... sono scappato e l'ho lasciato lì, insoddisfatto!”  
Ben sorrise alzandosi per prenderlo tra le braccia. “Perdonami...”  
“L'ho già fatto. Perdonami tu, adesso.”  
“Non c'è niente che debba perdonarti.”

 **Nudità**  
Per entrambi fu come un sogno il trovarsi di nuovo soli, nel loro letto, mentre le mani di Ben spogliavano il corpo di Michael. Il ragazzo si vergognava un po' della sua nudità, così diversa dalla perfezione di Ben, ma l'uomo non sembrava curarsene. Baciava e leccava la sua pelle come se da questo dipendesse la sua vita.  
Lo abbracciò da dietro e continuò ad accarezzarlo mentre cercava i preservativi sul comodino. Ben aveva ancora le lacrime agli occhi, non si capacitava della propria stupidaggine. Come aveva potuto rinunciare a questa perfezione per un'unica scopata?  
“Ti amo, Michael...” mormorò, mordendogli il lobo.

 **Gioco**  
“Ti amo, Ben...” gemette Michael, mentre lui lo penetrava con lentezza. Era il gioco preferito di Ben e non gli dispiaceva, come amava le scopate passionali e violente sul tavolo della cucina. Solo Ben riusciva a farlo sentire amato e desiderato come mai nessun uomo aveva fatto prima.  
Non si accorsero del tempo che passava, né dei passi lenti di Hunter in soggiorno. Aveva sentito il litigio ed aveva deciso di andarsene, per non imporre la sua presenza. Non sapeva quello che stava succedendo in quella camera, altrimenti sarebbe rimasto. Ma quando Michael uscì nudo dalla stanza, tutto era già accaduto.


	7. Inseguimento

**Serenità**  
La serenità della coppia fu turbata fin dal loro risveglio, quando lessero il messaggio di Hunter: 'Spero che possiate essere felici, ora che non avete più un incomodo sgradito come me.'  
Michael e Ben vissero la sua fuga come un colpo al cuore; temevano che potesse tornare a prostituirsi per vivere, per questo dovevano trovarlo ad ogni costo. Inoltre il freddo della notte poteva farlo ammalare e, nelle sue condizioni, anche un raffreddore poteva ucciderlo.  
Lo cercarono dappertutto, nei vicoli e lungo le strade, dove sapevano che i ragazzi andavano a battere. Lo cercarono ovunque, ma ogni momento allontanava le loro speranze.

 **Orgoglio**  
Purtroppo questa nuova delusione esasperò ancora una volta il rapporto tra i due. Ben non riuscì a mettere da parte il proprio orgoglio e vide in questa fuga solo la colpa di Michael per il suo comportamento.  
“Per i tuoi capricci, Hunter è scappato!” gli urlò, quando tornarono in quella casa vuota.  
“I miei capricci? Sei tu che mi hai tradito!” replicò Michael, nuovamente ferito dall'egoismo di Ben.  
“Allora perché sei tornato da noi? Lo sai che è sieropositivo, potrebbe aggravarsi e morire! Ma tu cosa ne capisci? Tu sei sano!”  
Ancora quelle parole, vomitate come se fossero la peggiore offesa di questo mondo.

 **Forse**  
Così Michael se ne andò di nuovo, a cercare Hunter nella notte fredda e scura, con il cuore ancora a pezzi per quell'ultima offesa. Si era illuso che le cose potessero tornare a posto, ma le persone non cambiano se non vogliono farlo.  
Forse aveva ragione Ben quando diceva che non capiva, tante volte si era sbagliato con loro, come quando Vic morì e lui non riuscì a comprendere il disagio di Hunter, scambiandolo per semplici bizze da adolescente.  
Lui però ci aveva provato a capire, ci aveva provato davvero. Allora perché ogni volta tutto ricominciava da capo, come un incubo ricorrente?

 **Diritto**  
Il cellulare vibrò nella tasca dopo neanche un'ora. Michael guardò il display e, alla vista del nome di Ben, rifiutò la chiamata. Sapeva cosa doveva dirgli: che si scusava, che non aveva il diritto di dirgli quelle cose, che lo aveva fatto perché era preoccupato. Che lo amava. Lo amava davvero, ne era sicuro, ma come spesso si dice: l'amore a volte non basta.   
Continuò a cercare finché ebbe forza nelle gambe, finché non sentì il bisogno urgente di sedersi e di bere un caffè caldo.  
Quando sua madre arrivò alla tavola calda, lui la stava già aspettando seduto sullo sgabello.

 **Precario**  
Michael si sentiva un attore precario in questa storia troppo grande per lui. Molti avevano grandi problemi, grandi amori, grandi sfide. Lui viveva un'esistenza tranquilla che non gli dispiaceva e lasciava i sogni di grandezza ai fumetti che leggeva e scriveva.  
“Avrò mai una vita normale?” chiese alla madre che gli aveva appena servito un'abbondante colazione.  
“Già ce l'hai, tesoro mio” rispose la donna, accarezzandogli una guancia. “E magari un giorno sarà anche felice.”  
Il ragazzo annuì e sospirò, guardando fuori dalla vetrina. “Hunter, dove cazzo sei andato a finire?” mormorò amareggiato, mentre all'orizzonte si palesava la figura di Ben, colpevole e disperato.


	8. Amore

**Sognatore**  
Michael era sempre stato un sognatore. Quando era bambino, adorava perdersi nelle fantasie che gli nascevano dal leggere i fumetti. Crescendo aveva dovuto fare i conti con la realtà che era dura e cruda, così si rifugiava sempre in un suo mondo irreale, dove le cose tra lui e Ben andavano sempre a meraviglia.  
La voce del suo uomo lo riportò alla concretezza. “Mi dispiace” mormorò.  
“Cazzo, Ben. La sai dire qualche altra parola?” ironizzò, bevendo il caffè.  
Il professore si morse il labbro, a disagio. “Ti amo...”  
“Lo so, lo so...” sussurrò Michael. “Ma se mi ami, perché continui a dirmi quelle cattiverie?”

 **Sempre**  
Ben sospirò e si accese una sigaretta. Fumava sempre quando era nervoso, in barba ai principi buddisti.  
“Perché ti invidio” mormorò. “Perché vorrei essere ottimista come te, sperare in un futuro migliore come fai tu. Invece, per quanto faccia, non riesco ad essere totalmente libero da questo giogo che mi porto addosso. È sempre così, giorno dopo giorno... quando mi faccio la barba e mi taglio, quando faccio l'amore con te e mi sembra che il preservativo stia per rompersi, quando Hunter è al freddo e rischia di prendersi una polmonite. Quella stronza di una malattia mi ha rovinato la vita.”

 **“Dimmelo.”**  
“Non glielo devi permettere” rispose Michael, prendendolo per un braccio. “Hai fatto grandi progressi e io non ti lascerò mai da solo... mai più. Te lo prometto.”  
“Anche se ti faccio del male?” chiese Ben, sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
“Non è facile vivere con te” ammise il ragazzo. “Ma stare senza di te è impossibile... poi le difficoltà non mi spaventano. Dopotutto conosci mia madre!”  
“Ti ho sentito!” urlò Debbie dalla cucina.  
Ben rise, dando un bacio sul naso di Michael. “Dimmelo... dimmi che mi ami, ne ho bisogno.”  
“Ti amo, Ben Bruckner.”  
“Ti amo, Michael Novotny.”  
E Debbie si incantò a guardare i due che si baciavano.

 **“Sì.”**  
“Michael, adesso però dobbiamo pensare ad Hunter” disse Ben, scostandosi da lui, mentre la fronte si corrugava per la preoccupazione.  
“Sì” annuì Michael. “Dobbiamo cercarlo. Però... abbiamo provato dappertutto, anche dai suoi vecchi... 'colleghi'.”  
“E se fosse partito?” chiese Ben con voce tremante.  
“Non ha soldi con sé... anche se per lui questo non è un problema, visto quello che faceva per guadagnarseli” rispose Michael amareggiato. Gli avevano detto, raccomandato, ordinato di star lontano da quella vita. Ma quando una madre costringe il figlio a prostituirsi fin dall'età di dodici anni, non vede altro modo per poter sopravvivere. “Noi dobbiamo trovarlo!” esclamò convinto.

 **Indifferenza**  
Fu allora che entrò in scena Debbie, fingendo un'indifferenza che non le era propria.  
“Forse posso aiutarvi...” mormorò con fare cospiratorio.  
“Mamma, cosa c'è?”  
“Niente, perché?” si difese subito la donna.  
“Ti conosco da più di trent'anni e so per esperienza che, quando fai l'indifferente, sai qualcosa e non vedi l'ora di dirla. Coraggio, sputa il rospo. Sai dov'è Hunter?”  
“Almeno reggimi il gioco!” sbuffò Debbie. “È a casa mia, sta dormendo nella tua vecchia camera.”  
Michael e Ben fecero un balzo sulla sedia. “Perché non ce l'hai detto subito?” chiesero all'unisono.  
“Prima dovevate fare pace” rispose la donna serafica.  
Michael si passò una mano sulla fronte, rassegnato.


	9. Sorrisi

**Mio**  
Rimasero a guardarlo dalla soglia con un sorriso dolce su entrambi i loro volti, sorriso che li faceva apparire allo stesso tempo entusiasti ed ebeti. Hunter se ne stava raggomitolato sotto le lenzuola con i personaggi dei fumetti che Vic aveva regalato a Michael per il suo quattordicesimo compleanno.  
“Non desideravi niente di meglio?” chiese Ben, dando un bacio sull'orecchio di Michael.  
“Beh, sì. Il vibratore dell'Uomo Ragno, ma immagino costasse troppo.” Il ragazzo ridacchiò godendosi quell'abbraccio. “Sai, ho sempre considerato questo ambiente come mio, come un qualcosa di sacro e inviolabile. Ma sono contento di dividerlo con mio figlio... con nostro figlio.”

 **Mani**  
Ben appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Michael, mentre le mani gli accarezzavano l'addome da sopra la maglietta.  
“Mi sei mancato così tanto...” mormorò al suo orecchio.  
Michael rise, intrecciando le dita con le sue. “Attento, se continui a dirlo potrei anche crederci e non me ne andrei mai più.”  
“Io non voglio che te ne vada.”  
“Neanche al lavoro? Neanche a fare la spesa?”  
“No” rispose Ben con una risatina. “Ho intenzione di legarti al letto per poter abusare di te ogni volta che voglio.”  
“Promesse... promesse...”  
“Ah, non mi credi?” chiese Ben sollevandolo tra le braccia come se fosse una piuma.  
“Oh, il mio amato Superman!”

 **Brivido**  
Ben lo portò fino al salotto al piano terra, adagiandolo sul divano.  
“Se la mamma ci vede, ci uccide” si lamentò Michael, fingendo spavento.  
“Vuoi dire che non hai mai scopato in casa?”  
“Sì, ma non ho detto che mia madre lo sia mai venuta a sapere.” Michael non si poté trattenere dal ridere. “In realtà, mia madre sa sempre tutto. Secondo me, fa parte dei servizi segreti!”  
Smise di scherzare quando sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. Era causato dalle mani di Ben che si stavano insinuando sotto la sua t-shirt.  
“Sono fredde?” chiese Ben notandolo.  
“No, sono calde... bollenti... come te, amore mio...” 

**Risate**  
Fecero l'amore con dolcezza, facendo il più piano possibile per non disturbare il sonno di Hunter. Dopo il sesso ci furono le coccole, le confidenze, le risate. Avevano ritrovato la loro complicità, erano di nuovo una coppia.  
“Ben, so che non è il momento, ma... hai più rivisto Anthony?” mormorò Michael accarezzando la schiena del suo compagno.  
Ben sospirò. “Sì... lui lavora in biblioteca, spesso lo incontro, però non voglio più avere a che fare con lui. Ho ceduto alla tentazione di essere adorato come gli scrittori famosi. Quello che io non sarò mai” sussurrò afflitto, giocando con un capezzolo di Michael.

 **Petto**  
“Per me sei l'unico scrittore al mondo” gli disse Michael col cuore in mano. E Ben sorrise, accarezzandogli il petto.  
“Grazie, è il più bel complimento che abbia mai ricevuto.”  
“Mi dispiace di non essere capace di discutere con te di letteratura... lo sai che la mia cultura si ferma alle tutine attillate dei supereroi.” si rammaricò il ragazzo, ma Ben lo fece tacere posandogli un dito sulle labbra.  
“Non mi importa. Io voglio te e te soltanto. E poi voglio proprio saperne di più sulle tutine attillate e sul loro contenuto.”  
Michael rise. “Chissà chi ce l'ha più grosso tra Superman e Batman!”


	10. Finale

**Seduzione**  
La vita in casa Novotny Bruckner ricominciò a scorrere col solito tran tran, tra amore, sesso, battibecchi, litigi e riconciliazioni. La coppia però era adesso più solida e niente sembrava scalfirla.  
Due settimane dopo, camminavano per il parco, mano nella mano, lo stesso luogo dove era cominciato il loro gioco di seduzione.  
“Ho un regalo per te” mormorò Ben, fermandosi.  
“Oddio, hai davvero trovato il vibratore dell'Uomo Ragno?” chiese Michael eccitato.  
Il professore rise, scuotendo la testa. “No, quello è per Natale. Questo invece è per oggi” disse, porgendo alcuni fogli che teneva nella tasca. “Ho scritto un racconto... e l'ho dedicato a te.”

 **Magico**  
Michael ricorderà per sempre quello come un momento magico. Tutto sembrava fermo e immobile attorno a loro, nessun rumore gli arrivava alle orecchie se non il battito del suo cuore impazzito.  
“Ben, io...” Il ragazzo guardò quei fogli, senza sapere davvero cosa dire. “È bellissimo, non ho mai ricevuto un regalo che venisse dal cuore come questo.”  
“Beh, fossi in te prima lo leggerei” mormorò Ben, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.  
“Basta il pensiero” rispose Michael, avvicinandosi per baciarlo sulle labbra. Gettò uno sguardo ai fogli. “Di cosa parla?”  
“È la storia di un supereroe... del supereroe che ha salvato la mia vita.”

 **Mai**  
Il ragazzo non voleva piangere, per una volta voleva mostrarsi forte come gli eroi della sua infanzia. Ma le lacrime cominciarono a scendere da sole, rendendogli quasi impossibile distinguere le parole sui fogli.  
“E... questo supereroe ha dei poteri?” balbettò, cercando di non singhiozzare come una ragazzina.  
“Sì, ne ha uno davvero speciale. Illumina la vita delle persone con la sua presenza. È un amico sincero, un figlio splendido, un amante perfetto, un padre adorabile. La gente non può fare a meno di volergli bene. Tutti devono amarlo, anche se a volte lo fanno soffrire. Ed è forte, non crolla mai.”

 **Cielo**  
Michael rise asciugandosi gli occhi con la manica della giacca. “Per un attimo aveva creduto che il racconto parlasse di me!” esclamò.  
Ben sorrise e lo baciò sulle labbra, appoggiando la fronte con la sua. “Grazie.”  
“Di cosa?”  
“Di esistere e di amarmi.”  
“Ben... se non la smetti, rischio di morire di infarto per l'emozione” mormorò, cercando di fermare le lacrime che minacciavano di scendere di nuovo.  
Il professore alzò lo sguardo al cielo divertito. “Gesù, non gli va mai bene niente!” ridacchiò.  
“Tu mi vai bene. Sei perfetto per me” rispose Michael, baciandolo ancora e ancora.  
“Casa?” chiese Ben con un sorriso malizioso.  
“Casa” acconsentì Michael immediatamente.

 **Nuvole**  
E mentre i due correvano verso il loro appartamento, felici come la prima volta, le nuvole sul loro futuro si andavano diradando. Non sarebbe stato tutto rosa e fiori, avrebbero sofferto, pianto, discusso. Ci sarebbero state preoccupazioni e contrasti, lotte e riappacificazioni, persone che avrebbero tentato ancora di separarli. Ma adesso erano davvero una coppia, più unita che mai e non solo per dovere verso il figlio.  
Avevano chiarito le loro divergenze, avevano ammesso i loro errori, ora dovevano solo vivere la loro vita, per quanto breve o lunga potesse essere. Perché ogni giorno era importante e come tale andava vissuto.


End file.
